Wallflower
by BornAtTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Ours was a meeting, weaved by fate. Albus x OC. Read & Review please!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS FROM THE BOOKS OR MOVIE FRANCHISE. **

Elladora Malfoy is however a figment of my imagination.

* * *

><p>The sunlight spilled through the curtains of Elladora Malfoy's bedroom.<p>

She pulled her blanket up higher, a reaction to the crisp morning. It wasn't that she didn't like mornings – she loved them, but rather that she was too comfortable and warm to get up and venture out into the beginnings of winter.

Outside she heard a sharp crack. Sitting up, the girl craned her neck to see out her window. Her father had just apparated back home and was standing in the backyard observing Ella's Granian.

Ella ran a hand through her hair and slid her feet onto the cold floor. Her room was so big that it never kept any warm air in it and she had left her electric blanket off and fireplace out.

Her bed, although a queen, was pushed against the far wall; beneath a window overlooked the paddocks of the Malfoy estate. A few meters to the foot of the bed was a bookcase, filled with classics and matching sets and on the floor lay miscellaneous items. The fireplace was in the centre of the wall opposite the door, complimented by a red couch that matched the mahogany of her wardrobe. It was stylish and comfortable – even if it was cold.

Ella quickly changed and stuffed her wand in her pocket before skipping down the marble stairs of the family mansion and disappearing out the back door.

"Morning Ella" he called in a monotone manner, his attention already back on the horse.

"Morning dad" she yelled over her shoulder before sliding into the stable.

The morning light was crisp and clear. Ella loved it. She loved the morning once she was out of bed.

The stable was made up of two rows of stalls, a tack room and a loft above where the feed was kept.

The very end stall contained her pride and joy.

Onyx was gigantic and a bit of a handful since he only drank single malt whiskey but all around an amazing horse. His name was derived from the grey colour of his wings, the beauty of which Ella still admired.

"Hey handsome" Ella whispered softly, putting a hand on his nose

The horse pulled away suddenly, his ears still pricked forward. Her hand was cold.

"Sorry boy" The girl blew the offending limbs and then ran them over his shoulder; feeling the animals warmth. She continued to talk to her horse as she groomed him, fed him and cleaned his stall.

They both were champions together. Ella had been given him when she was ten, when she was thirteen they were national champions, at sixteen they had been selected for the Wiz-Olympic squad – taking out gold for the three day event.

The girl had been riding since she could walk and her horse had been pure-bred from a line of highly agile Granians.

Both had high-classed blood lines.

Ella preferred to tend her own horse. Riding was all she was good at. The only thing she could excel in. Her academics were above average but her social skills very poor due to a quiet nature and her family ability almost non-existent. She lived with two men she was related to but did not love.

The only male she loved was Onyx. And, as lame as that felt at times, she was never lonely. He could never lie to her and would always keep a secret.

"Ready to go?" Abby pulled the girth tight around Onyx. His ears flicked back for a second before he turned his head to look at his master.

It was ironic, her head just came above his shoulder and yet she ruled his every move. The horse used his nose as a weapon and shoved Ella as she put her foot in the stirrup, causing her to stumble. Giggling a little, Ella stroked his head a little before he took off on a majestic flight. She could still feel that adrenaline rush just like her first time as Onyx soared through the air and into the bright morning sky.

Elladora had enrolled into Beauxbatons as they had a large number of facilities available for winged-horse riding. Additionally, thanks to her father's influence, she had been allowed to visit her home every weekend.

When Ella re-entered the house she found her brother and father sitting at the dining room table reading the Daily Prophet while waiting for her.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice naturally quiet.

"Yes Ella, everything's fine. Sit down" her brother said. The girl obeyed an expression of confusion on her face.

"We think it's time you had a change" her father pushed an envelope across the table at her

_Congratulations! You have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_We are well aware of your abilities on the equestrian circuit and are offering you a place at the Hogwarts on a sporting scholarship. We trust you will find our facilities to your liking, they are as well equipped as any Wiz-Olympian would expect._

Ella didn't read on "What? I didn't..."

"We know you didn't apply, we did it for you" Scorpius, her brother finished.

"Your brother and I were tired of your lacking in academics, Hogwarts offers excellent education and a very good riding program"

"I have a program" the girl protested "Here, I have a program".

Scorpius shook his head "You have no social life and your best friend is a horse"

"And I'm happy"

"Well" her father said coldly "We're not. Your mother would have never allowed you to slip so far."

The pure-blood way of life ensured that women born into powerful families were all rounders. Good at everything. Elladora was defiantly not that.

She felt betrayed.

They were sending her away because she had failed them; they hadn't even told her that they were disappointed.

"I'll work harder" she began.. "I'll get friends..."

"When Ella?"

"Are...are you trying to get rid of me?"

Scorpius sighed "No Ella. Please, just go to Hogwarts. I studied there too, you know. You can board there and come home on the weekends. We have acquired permission. Onyx will come with you too. You can still compete in riding, except now you will have friends invited to the crowd. People will know you more than an Wiz-Olympic celebrity in still motion; you will be their Wiz-Olympic celebrity"

"I don't want to be famous"

"Then don't tell anyone who you are. I'm sure no one on the equestrian team will know who you are." He said sarcastically "Except that your trainer Laurentia Fletwock will be with you every two days, and everyone knows her fame in the horse world." her father said with a smug grin.

Elladora didn't like him. Not one bit. Maybe once she had, but after her mother had died he had changed. Same applied to Scorpius.

"Okay" she decided. She didn't have to be social; she didn't have to do well. She just had to attend. She didn't want to please those she didn't love. The opportunity to ride for a private school was a good offer anyway.

"It wasn't something you could agree to Ella. You were going whether you liked it or not. You start Monday"

The girl stared across the table at the two men, her insides frozen for a second. There was no love in this room. Just acceptance and even that was fading fast.

She pushed her chair back and stood "I'll go pack then"

It was Saturday. How long had they hidden the news from her?

The girl pulled out her suitcase. She would be going to Hogwarts only on the basis of her sporting achievements, achievements that her father and brother didn't recognise.

Ella packed what she could that day and completed it the next.

Onyx had his own bag that sat in the horse float. It contained all the things that he needed to stay warm as well as the riding gear that was tailored to his every dimension. Even the bit was custom made to sit comfortably in his mouth.

Ella found herself relieved the day she and Onyx left. She had liked her home, it was like living alone; but she really would be at Hogwarts. It would be the same, only without the family that haunted her in an almost blaming manner.

Her father and brother said brief goodbyes and disappeared back into the house. A house elf directed her as to how she was to get to the Hogwarts Express at the 9 and 3/4th platform and then left her.

* * *

><p>How was it? Reviews please! =)<br>Its my first Harry Potter fanfic.


End file.
